headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother
Jaime's Mother" is the eighth episode of season one of the 1970s sci-fi/action series The Bionic Woman. The episode was directed by Leo Penn with a script written by Arthur Rowe based on a story treatment by Worley Thorne. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, March 24th, 1976. In this episode, we learn that Jaime Sommers' parents died in a car accident in 1966. If that's the case, then who the heck is the mysterious woman who shows up claiming to be Jaime's mother? Whaaaaaat? Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring With Notes * The Bionic Woman was created for television by Kenneth Johnson. Based on the novel Cyborg by Martin Caidin. Produced in association with Harve Bennett Productions. * "Jaime's Mother" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the Bionic Woman: Season 1 DVD boxset collection. * Actress Martha Scott is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * There are a total of nine credited cast members in this episode: 5 are women. 4 are men. * This is the eighth episode of the series to air in 1976. * Actor Joe George is credited as Joseph George in this episode. * This is the only episode of The Bionic Woman directed by Leo Penn. * This is the first episode of The Bionic Woman written by Arthur Rowe. He writes fourteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the only episode of The Bionic Woman that Worley Thorne works on. Appearances * This is the fourth appearance of Helen Elgin on the series and her seventh appearance overall. * This is the first appearance of OSI agent Mark Russell. He makes eight appearances in the series in total. Story notes * James Sommers, Jaime's father, was born on May 3rd, 1927. He died on April 16th, 1966, according to his gravestone. He was three years older than his wife, Ann. He was 39-years-old when he died. * Ann Sommers, Jaime's actual mother, was born on October 26th, 1930. She died on April 16th, 1966, according to her gravestone. She was 36-years-old when she died. Had she lived, she would have been 46-years-old. Actress Barbara Rush was 49-years-old when she played Ann's dupe, Chris Stuart. * Chris Stuart ultimately threw in with a foreign power, represented by criminals such as Vic Boylin. This allegiance is never identified and is referred to only as "The Other Side". * Jaime Sommers' dog was named Puzzles. Puzzles is shown in both the flashback scene and in the modern timeline. * Mark Russell is an OSI agent, who helps Oscar Goldman to exhume the remains of Jaime's parents. * Henderson is a criminal, and the partner of Vic Boylin. * Mrs. Noah is the woman who now lives in the Sommers' family home. She is the owener of Puzzles. Trivia * Jaime Sommers' telephone number is (311) 555-2368. The prefix 555 was popularly used in many television programs as it does not relate to any actual telephone numbers. Bloopers * A flashback shows Jaime Sommers as a child with her dog, Puzzles, who is an adult dog in the flashback. There is no way that Puzzles would still be alive now that Jaime is 27-years-old. * Stunt drivers are always used during chase scenes. In this episode, it is plainly clear that the drivers doubling for Lindsay Wagner and Barbara Rush are both men who are wearing wigs. Keywords California | Cemetery | Cyborg | Dogs | Dreams | Enhanced hearing | Flashback | Horses | Office of Scientific Intelligence | Super-leaping | Superhuman strength Category:1976/Episodes Category:March, 1976/Episodes